theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen III
Frozen III is to be where Frozen II had left off starring the voice talents from Idina Menzel, Jason Ritter, Kristen Bell, Jonathan Groff, Rachel Matthews, Martha Plimpton Josh Gad, Linda Cardellini, Sterling K. Brown, Lewis Cleale, Maia Wilson, Stephen J. Anderson and Paul Briggs. Also starring the voice talents from Jackson Scott, Madeline McGraw, Iain Armitage, Scarlett Estevez, Seth MacFarlane, Jim Cummings, Maurice LaMarche, John Kassir, Bill Hader, Jessica DiCicco, Charles Adler and Frank Welker. '' Plot Summary Right after Anna and Kristoff married 1 another, Elsa is still working to protect the entire forest and the critters that live there. Olaf helps Elsa get engaged to Ryder to get him to really love her more than anything. Elsa and Ryder fall in love with 1 another and eventually marry 1 another. They go out on their honeymoon dates together as always along with Anna and Kristoff and Olaf meets a snow lady named Bianca and stays at home with her as well. Later on back home in the castle, Anna and Kristoff already have a little twin son named Kristoff Jr. and a little twin daughter named Olivia as well. Elsa and Ryder and Honeymaren are super thrilled to have a little twin nephew and a little twin niece living with them in the entire castle. Right after a past few days, Kristoff Jr. and Olivia are now both 8 years old and are now going for a walk with their parents, uncle and aunts, especially with Olaf, Bianca and their little twin snow son, Colden and their little twin snow daughter, Ember. They begin having so much fun and excitement 'til Elsa tells Ryder that they'll be back home in the castle real soon. Ryder tells her that the little rabbits and bear cups will be walking around. Elsa asks him what if they were little human feet? Ryder's face goes pale. That means raising their own sons or daughters. Elsa also asks him, "Don't you ever wanna have such a super big family?" Meanwhile at the dinner table, the castle's subjects are proud of the 2 sisters being married to their loved 1s and they all agree to those ideas. Meanwhile in the castle's living room, Elsa tells Ryder that she's 100 % pregnant and that they're gonna become super good parents, Kristoff's gonna become a super good uncle, Anna and Honeymaren are gonna become super good aunts, Kristoff Jr. and Olivia are gonna become super good cousins, Olaf and Bianca are gonna become super good godparents, Colden and Ember are gonna become super good godsiblings and Yelana's gonna become a super good godmother. In the castle's hospital room, Anna and Kristoff (along with Kristoff Jr. and Olivia) are waiting for the new soon to be son or daughter to be born any single time soon. Elsa tells Ryder that she's hungry again and also asks him if he could get her some graham crackers with peanut butter, cream cheese and clover honey as well, but Yelana tells her that she shouldn't give in to her cravings and it's not a good idea for the baby. She gives her a nice warm bowl of turkey noodle soup and it's their mother's super special recipe. Later on, right after waiting around, Elsa and Ryder already have a little twin son named Alex and a little twin daughter named Felicia. The entire kingdom celebrates Alex and Felicia's 1st birthday in the castle's dining and living room. Anna decides that they should baby-proof the entire castle so Alex and Felicia don't get injured or choke to death on anything lying around on the floor. That evening during bedtime, Elsa and Anna sing the lullaby to Alex and Felicia that their mother used to sing to them when they were young kids and Alex and Felicia fall asleep in their crib. The very next morning, Alex and Felicia are now 8 years old and Alex has inherited Ryder and Kristoff's sword fighting techniques and Felicia has inherited Elsa and Anna's ice and fire powers. Voice Cast Members * Idina Menzel as Elsa, Ryder's wife, Anna's sister, Kristoff's sister in law, Alex and Felicia's mother and Kristoff Jr. and Olivia's aunt in this film (voice) * Jason Ritter as Ryder, Elsa's husband, Honeymaren's brother, Anna and Kristoff's brother in law, Alex and Felicia's father and Kristoff Jr. and Olivia's uncle in this film (voice) * Kristen Bell as Anna, Kristoff's wife, Elsa's sister, Ryder's sister in law, Kristoff Jr. and Olivia's mother and Alex and Felicia's aunt in this film (voice) * Jonathan Groff as Kristoff, Anna's husband, Elsa's brother in law, Kristoff Jr. and Olivia's father and Alex and Felicia's other uncle in this film (voice) * Rachel Matthews as Honeymaren, Ryder's sister, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff's sister in law and Alex, Felicia, Kristoff Jr. and Olivia's other aunt in this film (voice) * Martha Plimpton as Yelena, Alex, Felicia, Kristoff Jr. and Olivia's godmother in this film (voice) * Josh Gad as Olaf, Bianca's husband, Colden and Ember's father and Alex, Felicia, Kristoff Jr. and Olivia's godfather in this film (speaking voice) * Linda Cardellini as Bianca, Olaf's wife, Colden and Ember's mother and Alex, Felicia, Kristoff Jr. and Olivia's godmother in this film (voice) * Sterling K. Brown as Lieutenant Mattias (voice) * Lewis Cleale as Cliff, Kristoff's father, Elsa and Anna's father in law, Bulda's husband and Alex, Felicia, Kristoff Jr. and Olivia's grandfather in this film (voice) * Maia Wilson as Bulda, Kristoff's mother, Elsa and Anna's mother in law, Cliff's wife and Alex, Felicia, Kristoff Jr. and Olivia's grandmother in this film (voice) * Stephen J. Anderson as Butler Kai (voice) * Paul Briggs as Marshmallow, a kid friendly yeti (voice) Other Voice Cast Members * Jackson Scott as Kristoff Jr. (voice) * Madeline McGraw as Olivia (voice) * Iain Armitage as Alex (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Felicia (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Olaf's karaoke singing voice * Jim Cummings as Lord Zadimus, the pure evil sorcerer who's trying to take control of Arendelle (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Cloven Brevil, a pure evil goblin who works for Lord Zadimus (voice) * John Kassir as Lucius Fang, a pure evil cobra who works for Lord Zadimus (voice) * Bill Hader as Kirnan Lovelace, another pure evil goblin who works for Lord Zadimus (voice) * Jessica DiCicco as Seskel Bloodgood, a pure evil sorceress who works for Lord Zadimus (voice) * Charles Adler as Morden Morelli, a pure evil black dragon who works for Lord Zadimus (voice) * Frank Welker as Sven (critter sound effects) Extra Features * ''Frozen III''/Trivia Notices * ''Frozen III''/Home Media * ''Frozen III''/Television Spots transcript * ''Frozen III''/Teaser Trailer transcript * ''Frozen III''/Trailer transcript * ''Frozen III''/transcript Songs in this Film * The Most Perfect Wedding Day (sung by Olaf, Anna, Kristoff, Kristoff Jr., Olivia, Honeymaren and Yelena while preparing for the wedding ceremony) * All is Found (sung by Elsa and Anna while putting Baby Alex and Baby Felicia to bed in their crib) * We All Fear Something Super Bad (sung by the entire gang) * Super Brave (to the tune of Let it Go, sung by Anna while trying to convince Kristoff Jr., Olivia, Alex and Felicia that school's nothing to be terrified and nervous about) * Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films